Kira's Adventures: The Change - Re-Written
by Anestassia
Summary: Kira was your average high school girl. That is, she was. Everything changed when one mysterious storm stole her away, leaving her in the Doctor's world without explanation. Now she's adventuring with the Doctor, trying to come to terms with her new life. Add in the fact that her body seems to be going through it's own changes... just what's happening to her?
1. I Punched Who!

Kira sighed before refocusing on her reflection. She steadied her arm as much as possible, leaning closer to the mirror and taking a deep breath before trying to apply her liquid eyeliner again. She finished the thin line of black with a flourish, a wide smile stretching across her face at the sight of the somewhat clean line. Kira was ecstatic that she was able to apply the make-up semi-correctly. Well, at the very least it didn't look like a five-year-old drew on her eyelid with a sharpie this time. Now she just had to it again with her other eye…

Kira smiled as she started applying the liquid nightmare to her second eye. Far more optimistic about trying out make-up since she'd experienced some small amount of success. She was halfway through completing her 'make-up masterpiece' when a high-pitched voice broke her concentration.

"Kira! Your comic-thing starts today right? When are you expected to be there?!" Kira jumped at the sound of her mother's voice filling their small home. The motion jarring her hand and forcing her to paint a thick black line of eyeliner up her eyelid and over her eyebrow. With an exasperated sigh, she grabbed some tissue and quickly worked to wipe the make-up off before it dried.

"We were planning on meeting up around 3!" Kira replied, her tone betraying her slight irritation. _And I almost had it that time too. Oh well, I guess I'll go without eyeliner today._ She pushed her irritation to the back of her mind, deciding it was pointless to let something so small ruin the exciting day she had planned ahead. After all, it was going to be her first comic convention.

"Well hurry up then! You'll make your friends wait!" Her father's booming voice rang out. Kira sighed, glancing in the mirror to make sure she got all the eyeliner off before rushing to grab her bag, glancing at the clock on her desk as she went. She had to hold back a groan when she saw the red numbers declaring it 1:36 pm. Sure, she was used to her father and his odd _'if you're not early you're late. Even if you're on time'_ policy, but it still grated on her nerves at times.

Kira made her way to the front door, double checking her purse to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Like her convention pass, her money, phone, and whatever else she deemed important, like her crayons, deck of cards, some notecards to sketch on when she got bored, and a few other 'essentials'.

Once satisfied that her purse was in order Kira set about double checking her costume. Seeing as it was her first convention, Kira had elected to wear a steampunk costume. The costume was comprised of an off-white button-up shirt with a bow attached to the collar, and a brown and gold stripped under bust corset that buckled down the middle. From the waist down she was dressed in a long brown skirt held up with strategically placed belts, showing off her legs. Her legs were clad in black flower patterned fishnet type stockings, knee-high army green tie-up boots finishing off the ensemble.

Kira was rather proud of her outfit; it had taken her months to put together. Days spent searching the mall, the internet, thrift stores, and the bags of old clothes her parent's had stashed in the garage, and she'd finally managed to come up with a decent looking costume without spending a fortune. It was worth the effort in the end. After all, each dollar saved was a dollar she could put towards the convention.

"So, who's going with you to this convention again?" Her father's question pulled her out of her thoughts. His 'if I don't approve you're not going' tone of voice demanding a proper answer.

"My friends Jared and Die-go." Kira replied, drawing out the 'o' in Diego's name. Kira's pronunciation of Diego's name drew a confused frown from her father. He'd never really bothered to learn the names of her friends. Something he was beginning to regret after listening to all the odd nicknames and stories she had to tell him.

"Die-go? Who the hell is Die-go?" His face scrunched in confusion as he tried to remember if she'd ever mentioned such an odd name before. Kira couldn't hold back a small snicker at the expression on her father's face.

"Diego's a friend from school. I just call him Die-go to remember how to spell his name. I'm sure you've seen him before. He's tall, has curly hair, slightly insane and always makes perverted, and slightly racist jokes." She explained, holding her hand about a foot above her head in an attempt to demonstrate just how tall he was.

Her father seemed to consider her words for a moment, a hazy memory of someone fitting his daughter's description forming in his mind. "And Jared's that kid with the eye problem right?"

"Yup, that's Jared." Kira clarified, popping the p with a small smile. Her dad seemed to consider things a moment before sighing, giving Kira a pointed look. "You'll be careful, and call if anything happens right?" He asked, his over-protective tendencies shining through. Kira's smile turned teasing as she nodded her head, turning towards the door and striding out with a small skip in her step.

"I promise. Come on, we gotta get moving if you're going to buy me lunch before the convention" Kira smiled brightly, unable to hold back her excitement for the day ahead.

…

Kira clutched the strap of her purse tightly as she looked around the vender's hall in awe. The scene was overwhelming. Booths organized into neat rows filled the convention center. People dressed in costumes wandering from booth to booth with bright smiles on their faces.

Kira quickly rushed from one stall to the next, fighting the temptation to buy everything in sight. She clutched the strap of her purse tighter as she tried to fight the urge. Once the initial excitement died down, Kira made her way to a small stage near the back of the vendor's hall in an attempt to get away from the crowded aisles. She took a moment to collect herself, letting her racing heart calm as she fished through her purse to find her cell phone.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a few new texts from her friends. Kira didn't do well in crowds. Sure, she enjoyed the energy of the convention, but she felt slightly alienated. After all, everyone was walking in groups, friends who came together to have fun. As it was, she felt a bit lonely. That would change soon if the new messages in her phone were any indication.

 **JARED:** Hey Kira, I'm at the Convention. Where are you?

 **JARED:** I think I'm the first one here, it's really empty.

 **JARED:** Oh. Um, I'm in the wrong building… one sec…

 **JARED:** Ok, NOW I'm at the Convention. Have you seen Diego? And where should we meet up?

Kira giggled as she read the texts, a broad smile on her face as she glanced around the convention hall, looking for a good place to meet up with her friends. As she was looking, Kira spotted something that made her jaw drop. There, in the middle of the vendor's hall was a big blue Police Public Call Box. The beautiful blue box she'd always dreamed of seeing one day.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Kira walked towards it. Forgetting about her friends and the world around her for the moment. The noise of the convention seemed muted as everything else seemed to dim around her. She walked closer to the box, her hand reaching forward on its own accord. She gently ran her fingers across the faded, cracked, blue paint.

"You know; the interesting thing is the cracked paint is natural. That's all due to New Mexico's sun." A voice to her left brought Kira out of her mini-trance. She shook her head, trying to clear it as she turned towards the slightly heavyset man at the booth next to the TARDIS. The man was currently explaining how he'd made the TARDIS replica to two other Doctor who fans. Kira let her hand fall from its place on the TARDIS as she returned her attention to her previously forgotten phone.

 **KIRA:** Hey Jared. Meet me at the TARDIS. It's in the middle of the hall, close to the stage set up for LARPing.

With that done, Kira stuffed her phone back in her purse before returning her attention to the TARDIS replica. Letting her hand run along the blue panels with a sense of reverence. Suddenly a small bolt of gold static leapt from the ship and attacked Kira's finger. She flinched back in shock, letting out a small yelp as she pulled her hand away and cradled it to her chest.

Kira carefully examined her hand, her eyes wide as she watched the golden static jump across her palm. It arched from finger to palm before dissipating into her skin, leaving a few parting sparks in its wake. She stood there, her gaze turning from the TARDIS to her hand with accusation clear in her eyes.

Kira was brought from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her purse. _"You've got a text message; Text messages are cool."_ The voice of the 11th Doctor rung out from her phone's speaker, demanding her attention. Kira fumbled with her purse a bit before pulling out her phone. She read the text message and sighed, moving away from the TARDIS and towards the doors of the Convention Center.

 **JARED:** Where's that? I'm lost… again…

It didn't take long for Kira to find Jared. He was a rather distinct man and easily stood out in a crowd, despite his short stature. His long brown hair and thick-lensed glasses were unique. Add in the fact that he always had a plaid over shirt on, and it was impossible to miss him in a room full of people in costume.

Kira waved at Jared, grabbing his attention as she started making her way towards him. She'd only made it three steps before the power went out with a roaring boom of thunder sounding in the background. Kira jumped in shock, a deep frown settling on her face as she looked into the pitch black room in clear confusion. She cringed at the shrill screams and mummers that filled the convention hall.

Kira slowly moved backward, letting out a sigh of relief when her back connected with the solid wood of the replica TARDIS. She pressed back into the replica TARDIS as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.

Her muscles tensed as another loud boom sounded, this one was closer. She didn't much mind the storm. Nor did she mind the darkness. Kira simply couldn't stand the chaos of the room around her. People running, pushing past each other as they tried to race for the doors. She knew that the chaos was more dangerous than the storm. People often got hurt, some even killed during the panic that situations like this caused. She was determined to keep herself from becoming a statistic. She didn't want to become a face on the late night news that people forgot about the next day. No, she'd survive.

Taking a calming breath, Kira took stock of her current position. She was close to the back of the convention hall, and between her and the doors was a mob of hundreds of panicking men and women in fancy dress.

After a moment of looking she could just barely make out Jared in the mass of people. It looked like he was relatively unharmed. He was close to the doors, seemingly stuck moving with the flow of people who were rushing forward without care for others caught up in the tide.

Once assured that her friend was safe, Kira turned her attention towards her current predicament. As it was, she held little hope of making it to the doors in one piece. She also knew it was dangerous to simply stand around in the room. The storm was clearly getting closer, and it sounded like it was violent. She needed cover. Somewhere to hide out the storm and wait for the people to calm down.

Kira was jostled from her thoughts by a shoulder ramming into her, throwing her into the replica TARDIS. A small arch of static jumped from the replica, connecting with Kira's shoulder and drawing her attention to the blue box. The sturdy, wooden, blue box that was big enough for her to hide in…

A plan made, Kira quickly slipped inside the replica TARDIS, her purse clutched tightly to her chest as she curled up on the floor of the wooden box. The exhaustion of the day was finally starting to hit her. She yawned, closing her eyes as she listened to the booming thunder that shook the building. Soon her mind drifted as the sounds of panic faded into the background. Before long she had drifted to sleep, her dreams filled with adventure as she traveled alongside the Doctor as his companion.

…

Jared groaned in pain as he was elbowed in the gut again. He'd tried making his way towards his friend, Kira, but was quickly caught up in the flow of people rushing to get out of the Vendor's hall.

Once outside the vendor hall doors, Jared began his search for Kira. He was worried for his friend; she could've easily gotten lost in the crowd. He'd heard horror stories of people getting trampled to death in similar situations.

It felt like forever before the hall had been cleared out. The crowd had calmed down a bit. People were grouping together in the entrance hall, searching out friends and family who'd been lost in the initial panic. Staff were walking around with first aid kit's, trying to bring order to the chaos the storm had caused.

Jared had tried calling out for Kira, but his voice was easily lost amongst the many others calling out for their own friends. He'd considered looking for her the old-fashioned way, but with his eyesight, he knew she could be standing right next to him and he'd never know. That was when he remembered his phone.

Jared pulled his little flip phone from his pants pocket and with quickly opened it. Squinting harshly as he tried read the small screen. He growled in frustration when he realized he had no signal. Slamming his phone shut and stuffing it into his pocket, Jared turned towards the dealer hall doors.

The doors were still propped open. The empty hall was destroyed, booths overturned and merchandise strewn about without care. Jared frowned, turning from the doors to look back at the crowds of people filling the entrance hall. He was about to resume his search when another loud boom sounded, the building shook and dust was thrown into the air as the roof of the dealer's hall caved in. Jared ducked to the side, cradling his head in his arms as the building shook around him.

Once everything seemed to settle Jared carefully uncurled himself, turning towards the doors that lead to the dealer's hall with hesitance. He watched with wide eyes as the dust began to settle in the hall. The air was cold, rain pelting the concrete floor through the giant hole that was left in the roof.

Jared watched in awe as a gold bolt of lightning cut through the dust and concrete in the air, striking the replica TARDIS Kira had asked him to meet her by just earlier. The unusual lightening seemed to envelope the blue box before disappearing, taking the replica with it. Leaving nothing but a scorch mark in its place.

"I-I s-s-s-saw a girl h-hide in there." Someone, a random woman dressed like Superwoman, mumbled in a stunned voice. "Sh-she-e was moving to get out of the crowd… D-Do you think she was still in it wh-when it…" The woman trailed off, the implication clear. Jared paled as he turned from the open doorway, running into the crowd of people and renewing his search with new found purpose. He needed to find Kira, and quick. Needed to reassure himself that his friend was okay, that she wasn't the girl who'd hidden in the TARDIS replica. He needed to prove the feeling of dread in his stomach wrong. It had to be wrong, because if it wasn't his friend was… no. She was in the crowd, somewhere, looking for him. He was sure of it.

…

The Doctor was more than a bit confused at the strange sight before him. In all his years traveling through Time and Space, he's seen some odd things. Never before had he seen something like this. Sitting there, in the middle of the console room, was a Police Public Call Box. Or rather, a wooden _replica_ of a Police Public Call box. Even odder, it had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. One minute he was investigating an alien signal, the Nestene Consciousness causing trouble again, and the next he's staring at a blue box. He'd scanned it, and then re-scanned it, and then scanned it a third time just to be sure. Each scan told him the same thing. The box was wooden, oak, with your basic navy blue paint job. Nothing special about it. No alien tech, in fact, his scans couldn't pick up much of _any_ tech. Just a simple, 21st century, earth-made cell phone. That's another odd thing, his scans had picked up a life sign inside.

 _Is this what it's like when people see the TARDIS appear?_ He couldn't help but wonder. It was hard to believe that what he was seeing. The Doctor slowly approached the mysterious blue box, curious to see who was inside. He froze when the door creaked open, a soft mumbling breaking the silence of the room. Being as quiet as possible, the Doctor tip-toed to the replica Police Box's door. He paused a moment before peeking around the door. Blinking in surprise at the sight laid out before him.

There, curled up inside of the box was a young girl, her foot twitching slightly before kicking the door once again. The girl appeared to be in her mid to late teens, probably 15 or 16 years of age.

The Doctor slowly opened the door the rest of the way, cringing as the hinges squeaked at the action. He knelt down beside the girl, letting his eyes roam her as he reached to grab his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket.

The girl was dressed in an odd, steam-punk styled costume. Short brown hair falling into a pale face dusted with slightly faded freckles. Nails all painted a different color dug into the purple purse clutched to the girl's chest. The Doctor watched in awe as a golden spark of static jumped from the girl's finger to her arm before disappearing. He frowned, scanning her with his sonic.

The girl's face scrunched up at the sound and the Doctor froze, watching as she mumbled something incoherent. She appeared distressed, and the Doctor couldn't help but wonder if she was having a nightmare. He hesitated a moment before leaning closer to the girl, trying to hear to her almost silent mumblings. Perhaps they'd give some insight into the odd girl and her even odder appearance.

"No…. must…who…Doctor…"

The Doctor frowned as he leaned closer.

"n-…NO!"

The girl shot up, her eyes snapping wide open as she awoke from her nightmare. The Doctor didn't have any time to react as the girl rammed her head against his. She yelped in pain as she instinctively brought her fist up in defense, slamming it against the Doctor's jaw with a solid _thud._

The Doctor fell back from the force of the hit, landing in a tangled heap as his sonic flew out of his hand and slid across the TARDIS floor. He looked up at the girl with a mix of shock, pain, and anger swimming in his blue eyes.

"OUCH! What was _that_ for?!" He yelled, his deep voice rumbling loudly in the quiet of the TARDIS. The girl flinched at the angered yell. Scrambling back blindly into the wooden replica as she rubbed franticly at her face, trying to wipe the sleep and tears out of her eyes.

The Doctor frowned at the action, a small pang of guilt stabbing at his heart when he saw just how _terrified_ she seemed, curled up in the corner of the Police Call Box replica and shaking like a leaf. He sighed, rubbing his shaved head with his hand as he tried to calm his temper. He could tell that the poor girl was scared and confused, and yelling at her wouldn't help the situation. He took a deep, calming breath before speaking again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You just… shocked me is all." He paused, watching as the girl seemed to calm down slightly. Her shaking subsided as she slowly peeked up at the Doctor. Once she'd seen him her eyes went wide as she froze in shock. The girl slowly uncurled herself and crawled towards the Doctor.

The Doctor watched in interest as the girl approached. He sat as still as possible, like she was some wild animal that might bolt at the tiniest twitch of a muscle. He watched as the girl slowly got closer, stopping when she was about a foot away from him. Hesitantly she reached out a hand, stopping when she was only an inch away from his face. The Doctor held his breath in anticipation as he waited for the girl to move, his eyes glancing from her small hand to her wide brown eyes. Gingerly she closed the distance, soft fingers gently caressing his cheek before being pulled sharply back.

"You're real."


	2. Awkward Explanations

**AN: Here's the second chapter! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I'm happy people seem to be enjoying this! A few people expressed an interest in the previous version, and it got me thinkin'. If people want me to continue the previous version as well, please message me or leave me a review, and I'll work on it! As it stands now, I'm gonna be focusing on this story and re-writing 'Sparked' when I have time. Well, enjoy the story and please review! Each review is like fuel for my creative juices. Givin' me that lil' bit of a push to continue.**

* * *

 _Hesitantly she reached out a hand, stopping when she was only an inch away from his face. The Doctor held his breath in anticipation as he waited for the girl to move, his eyes glancing from her small hand to her wide brown eyes. Gingerly she closed the distance, soft fingers gently caressing his cheek before being pulled sharply back._

 _"You're real."_

* * *

The Doctor was still sitting, frozen in place as he waited for the girl to do something. The girl hadn't moved an inch since she'd unintentionally spoken. Minutes felt like hours as the tension grew. Both the Doctor and the girl sitting and waiting to see what would happen. Then TARDIS console gave a high-pitched beep, pulling the duo's attention towards it.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and rushed to the monitor, glancing back at the girl every so often. The girl slowly crawled out of the Replica Police Box she'd appeared in, looking around the TARDIS console room with wide, astonished eyes. She struggled slightly as she pushed herself to her feet. Taking a moment to steady herself before turning her attention towards the console room. The girl was silent as she walked around the vast room. The Doctor eye's following her movements intently.

"What's your name?" The question was sudden, and it took a moment before the girl realized that the Doctor was talking to _her_.

"Ah, um, Kira. My name's… Kira." She'd considered giving her full name, but decided against it. After all, what use was her last name in this situation. If this was real, and she was standing in the TARDIS, with the Doctor, who looked surprisingly similar to Christopher Eccleston, then her last name was pointless. After all, what use was a last name if you had no family to connect it to?

"Alright Kira, how'd you get here? 'Cause you see, it should be impossible for you to get into _my_ TARDIS without my permission." The Doctor tried to keep his tone passive, but his words still held a harsh edge to them. He was worried, and even more than that, scared. After all, very few beings held the power or technology to get onto his TARDIS without a key, and most were hostile. Not that he suspected this Kira to be a hostile alien or some such. Still, it was better safe than sorry.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I was at a convention, and then there was this storm…" Kira paused in realization. The storm. Somehow or another the storm had brought her here. Or at the very least, it had something to do with how she got here. Perhaps it was some after effect from a temporal anomaly, or perhaps it was… wait… what? Kira's brow furrowed as she tried to remember where that thought had come from.

"A storm? What kind of storm? Tell me everything you remember about this 'storm'." The Doctor's tone was cold, all attempts at being gentle abandoned in the face of a possible explanation and, hopefully, a solution.

Kira returned her attention to the Doctor, thinking over the best way to explain what had transpired at the convention hall before her sudden appearance in his TARDIS. Sighing, she moved to sit back down on the grated floor, her hands twisting the strap to her purse as she carefully pieced together her story.

"Well, I was at a convention. Hence the outfit, I mean, I don't normally dress like this." She paused, taking a deep breath to steady her shaking voice as she returned her focus to the Doctor's question. "There was a storm. I couldn't see it. I mean, I was inside after all, but it had appeared out of nowhere. Thunder silencing the noise of the vendor's hall as the lights went out. Everyone was panicking. Screaming as they ran towards the doors, trying to get out." Kira let her eyes fall closed, the memory replaying against her eyelids.

"The thunder was getting louder, closer, and I guess everyone could feel the sense of danger that had filled the room. Instinct, or something similar, yelling at us to run. The thing is, it was dark, and there were booths filling the room and making it hard to get to the doors. People were pushing each other, running as fast as their costumes would allow as they rushed to exit the large room." Kira opened her eyes and looked pointedly at her hands as they played with the hem of her skirt. She was trying hard to ignore the feeling of the Doctor's eyes as they focused intently on her. It was useless, gooseflesh rose on her skin and she shivered slightly under his gaze. Her voice wavering slightly as she tried to focus on her story.

"I was near the back of the room, a horde of people between me and the doors. I-I'm not really athletic." She blushed slightly at that, suddenly embarrassed. "I knew I'd get swallowed up by the stampede of people. I'd get hurt, and I'd probably end up accidently hurting others as well if I tried rushing towards the exit. So, when someone pushed me into the replica, I hid inside. I was planning on hiding until the chaos died down, but I guess I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I'm here." Kira kept her gaze focused on her hands, only chancing a glance up at the Doctor when the awkward silence became unbearable.

The Doctor was considering her story carefully, his mind racing as he tried to think over all the different forms of technology that either harness the power of a storm, or cause a storm similar to the one Kira had described.

"Where are you from? What was the date? I need specifics, no matter how pointless they might seem. At the very least, they'll help me get you back home." The Doctor's tone was soft in the face of the girl's fear. He was trying to coax the information out of Kira now, no longer demanding. As far as he could tell, the poor girl was caught up in something she couldn't explain. The very least he could do was help her get home. He might find some answers at the location the 'storm' had raged as well, something Kira hadn't seen.

Kira froze at the Doctor's question, her expression becoming panicked as she realized it was impossible for her to get home. As far as she knew, she was now in a different dimension, and if her memory, and the television show, were correct, travel between dimensions was impossible. She couldn't get home; she'd have to make a life for herself here. She couldn't do that! She was barely an adult! She had no history here, no documents stating she was a citizen of… anywhere. She had no high school diploma, no social security number, no… anything. She didn't exist here.

Sure, a _version_ of her might exist. Some other Kira. Living with her family and laughing with her friends, but not _her_. Not _her_ family and friends, not _her_ life. She couldn't just… pretend that she was _this world's_ Kira, if _this world's_ Kira even existed.

The Doctor left the monitor and moved towards Kira, kneeling in front of the girl and gently taking her shaking hands into his own. He squeezed them slightly, trying to grab the panicking girl's attention. "Calm down, I'm gonna help you. You can trust me, I'm the Doctor after all, helping people's in my job description."

The Doctor's soft expression turned to one of confusion at the small, sad smile that stretched across Kira's face at his words. Her watery, tear filled dark brown eyes meeting his own light blue. "Thank you… Doctor. But, I-I can't go home."

The Doctor's confusion only doubled at the girl's words. "Why not?"

"'Cause I don't have a home. Not here at least." Kira hoped, _prayed_ that the Doctor wouldn't ask her to clarify. She couldn't, at least, not without exposing the fact that she knew him as a television character. Luck seemed to be on Kira's side as the Doctor's attention was drawn from her as the TARDIS console beeped again. Demanding his attention.

 _Thank you sexy._ Kira smiled, hoping the telepathic machine was able to pick up on her gratitude.

 ** _-No problem dear.–_ ** Kira's eyes widened at the foreign voice filling her head. Her gaze turning from the Doctor to focus on the large cylindrical tube at the center of the TARDIS.

Kira was pulled from her shock by The TARDIS shaking gently as the Doctor began to pilot it. The box barely giving a shudder as the Doctor guided the box towards the source of the signal he'd picked up.

Kira carefully stood from her place on the floor, gripping her purse tightly as she slowly walked towards the Doctor's place at the console. She watched his hands closely. Trying to see if she could recognize any of the switches, dials, or nobs he'd moved. It was pointless, she knew nothing of the TARDIS's controls. Nonetheless, it was something she could occupy her mind with.

"Listen, I've got to go look into something. Nothing serious, just a small invasion in London. I want you to stay here while I investigate." The Doctor's tone held no room for argument. Not that Kira really wanted to argue. She was tired, her mind was swimming as she tried to come to terms with everything that had happened in the past hour or so.

"Okay. I'll just… wait…"

The Doctor glanced at Kira, trying to think of something she could do while he was gone. Normally he wouldn't bother. His previous companions had easily found ways to occupy themselves while he was gone, but this girl was a special case. She was still a mystery to him, and he couldn't have her messing with the TARDIS controls while he was out. No, he needed to give her a task or something to do so she'd stay out of the console room while he was gone.

"You know; I doubt that corset is too comfortable. If you want, you could borrow some cloths from the TARDIS's closet."

Kira gave the Doctor a grateful smile, happy that she wouldn't have to twiddle her thumbs as she waited for him to return. "That'd be wonderful, thanks."

The Doctor nodded, gesturing quickly at a hallway that branched off from the console room. "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left." He quickly gave out the directions before returning his focus to the TARDIS monitor. Happy to have _that_ particular issue dealt with. Now he just had an earth to save. Again.

Kira nodded, hesitating a moment before slowly walking down the hallway he'd directed her towards. She wondered the TARDIS halls with a fond smile on her face. The panic she was feeling earlier pushed to the back of her mind for the moment. She was good at that, ignoring the panic and focusing instead on possible solutions. At least, she _used_ to be good at that. Her current predicament seemed to be a tad too much for her, and she'd reacted poorly. Kira couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the memory. She couldn't lose herself over this. She couldn't let her situation overwhelm her.

She sighed, taking a left turn as she adjusted her purse. Turning her focus to the different door she passed by, letting her imagination wonder as she tried to picture what might hide behind it. She took a right turn, repeating the Doctor's directions quietly to herself.

"First left, second right, third… left? Which door was it again? I remember something about garbage bins and… stairs?" Kira let out a long drawn out sigh as she finally admitted to herself that she was lost. Her mind had wandered to far, and she'd failed to properly memorize the Doctor's directions. She stopped her mindless walking, getting ready to turn back around to find the Doctor and ask him for help when she had a sudden idea.

 _Um, hel-hello? Sexy? I was hoping, if you don't mind that is, could you possibly show me how to get to the closet?_ Kira held her breath as she waited for some sort of response. Every second felt like an hour as she stared up at the TARDIS ceiling with a desperate and increasingly embarrassed look on her face. After about a minute had passed, Kira was ready to give up and head back to the console room. It was then that a sudden image appeared before her eyes, accompanied by a familiar, soft, and motherly voice.

 ** _-Just follow the path I will give you… have given you. Sorry. Tenses. Oh! And I think the sweater is nice. Was nice… will be nice… oh, forget it! You understand what I'm trying to tell you, don't you Kira?-_** The TARDIS rambled in her mind, confirming her suspicions about the voice she'd heard in her head earlier in the console room.

 ** _-Yes, I know, it's odd isn't it. Telepathic communication between a physical organic being like yourself, and an essence in a living, partially organic machine like myself is unusual to say the least.-_** The TARDIS's telepathic voice was jovial, like it was sharing an inside joke with an old friend. Kira couldn't help the small smile that stretched across her face as she followed the directions the TARDIS had projected into her mind.

 _A bit odd, but, it's nice. Thank you for the help Sexy._

…

The closet was big. Bigger than any closet had a right to be. Not only was it comprised of multiple levels, but it also had different sectors separated into different rooms. First the rooms were separated into some of the different galaxies, planets, or areas. Then the rooms branched into age groups (adults, teens, and children.) Then it was further sectioned off into rooms for different genders (Men, Women, Both, None, Undecided, and Unknown). _Finally_ , within the gendered (or non-gendered) rooms were multiple floors. Each floor representing a different time period.

Kira walked through the endless aisle of clothing. Her hands running along the different fabrics as she simple stared in awe. She had tried on several different outfits. Always finding something wrong with the outfit, or spotting something she liked better. She'd changed her outfit multiple times before spotting something that made her jaw drop.

Dropping the pair of overalls, she was looking at, Kira rushed towards her new find. She couldn't hold back her small squeal of excitement as she pulled her favorite thing off the shelf yet.

Held gently in front of her was a gradient, off the shoulder sweater. The color was a dark violate at the top, lightening into a lavender before settling into an almost white at the bottom. The sweater itself was short, ending just above her belly button, but the sleeves were big and baggy. Long enough to cover her hands. It was like it was _designed_ for her.

Once she'd found the sweater, it hadn't taken long to find an outfit she liked. Kira smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The purple sweater was held up with a pair of small, leather straps that had clipped onto it like suspenders. Underneath was a dark, navy blue tank top; and a pair of dark blue denim shorts patterned with faded light blue roses of varying sizes. Her legs were clad in pair of knee-high socks comprised of different patterns and fabrics, stitched together like a quilt. Finishing off her ensemble was a pair of dark brown leather boots that laced up in front. A wide, inch high heel giving her a small boost.

Kira had then moved on to the accessories. Her smile growing as she looked at all the unique jewelry, occasionally trying on a ring or hesitating at a necklace that had managed to catch her eye. It wasn't until she'd walked by the purses/belts that Kira had force herself to keep her calm.

She'd somehow managed to find another little treasure. This one in the form of a utility belt. The belt held a few small pouches lined along the band, leading up to a medium sized bag. The bag had a thin buckled strip of leather on the bottom that would strap onto her thigh.

Kira didn't hesitate in strapping on the utility belt. The Batman theme song playing in her mind as she started transferring the few 'essentials' she'd brought over in her purse to her bag. Her excitement dwindled slightly as she pulled out her phone. Her smile dropping completely when she realized she had no need for it any longer.

She ran her hands along the screen before opening up her text messages. Kira took her time scrolling through the last few conversations she'd held with her friends and family. Tears building as the shock of her new reality began to succeed. She was alone here; her family would never learn what happened. Her friends would be devastated. She just knew it.

It's not that Kira figured herself as someone important. Rather, it was that her friends were good people. She knew them, and she knew they'd worry endlessly about her. She'd become a taboo subject, a tense silence in a room whenever they were reminded of her. She almost wished that they'd forget about her. That the memory of her existence would vanish along with her.

She sighed, forcing those thoughts to the back of her mind. Gently setting her phone in a special pocket in the side bag of her new utility belt. It didn't take her long to finish transferring things over. Kira had hesitated a moment before gently setting her old purse on top of the small folded pile of her original cloths.

She'd left her old outfit, folded and hidden on one of the many shelfs in the TARDIS closet. Taking time to memorize where she'd hidden it. Making sure she could find it whenever she might need a bit of comfort from her past.

It took all the strength she had to turn her back and leave the closet. Pausing only when she'd caught sight of her reflection in one of the many mirrors that lined the TARDIS closet. Kira took a moment to observe her new outfit. Her hands nervously straightening out her cloths before moving to her hair.

Her fingers threaded through her short brown hair, nervously adjusting it as she entertained the idea of styling it differently. Kira froze when her eyes caught a glimmer of something reflected in the mirror. Hesitantly, she slowly lowered her hands. Her eyes widening in surprise at what she had caught sight of.

There on the inside of her left wrist, in what looked like faded gold ink, were two small concentric circles. Two, solid gold dots separating the thin golden lines. Kira gently ran her fingers along the oddly familiar symbol. It tugged at something buried deep within her memories. A gut feeling telling her she should recognize it, though she couldn't quite place it, Kira was almost certain that the symbol was significant.

 ** _-The Doctor has returned… is returning? Will return soon?-_ ** The TARDIS sighed, sounding almost annoyed as she tried to remember the correct way to phrase her sentence. **_–Oh blast it all, you know what I'm trying to say. I'll project the path to the console room to you.-_**

Kira smiled softly at the TARDIS's telepathic grumbling. Giving a small word of thanks as she let her worries at the odd faded symbol disappear. In the face of all the new turns her life had taken, the symbol hardly seemed noteworthy. Instead Kira had let the baggy sleeves of her sweater hide it from sight moving to follow the projected path. She'd inspect it more later, once she'd figured out how to convince the Doctor to let her stay.

…

Kira had made it to the console room just minutes before the door opened. The Doctor striding in, a small smoke trail following him from his slightly burned leather coat. She giggled at the disheveled sight of the Time Lord. Her mood instantly improving as she watched him play with the settings of his Sonic Screwdriver.

"So, I take it your investigation went well?" Kira couldn't help but tease the Doctor slightly. Her eyes alight with mirth as she leaned against one of the Y beams decorating the console room.

The Doctor turned towards her, seemingly surprised to see Kira. He had, admittedly, forgotten about her in the excitement of his little adventure. He stopped fiddling with his sonic, taking a moment to take in Kira's new outfit.

It was unique, but modest. Drawing attention to her curves without showing off too much skin. In fact, it didn't seem to show much of _any_ skin. Making what _did_ show all the more eye-catching. It looked like it'd be fitting for an adventure. Allowing easy movement, the boots sturdy and probably easy to run in. Add in the utility belt and she looked like an experienced adventurer. It made her seem more mature. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder just how old the girl really was now. He'd first estimated her age around her mid-teens, 16, maybe 15. Now he couldn't help but think she was older. Perhaps 17 or 18.

Kira had grown slightly uncomfortable as she waited for some response from the Doctor. She couldn't help but become nervous about her new outfit. Perhaps it was a bit too adventurous, and the Doctor thought it looked odd. Or perhaps she'd been too bold in assuming she could use _anything_ from the closet.

"Um, d-did you finish with that invasion in London?" Kira's confidence from earlier had faded slightly as she searched for something to say. Something to break the silence that had filled the room. The Doctor seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He turned to Kira with wide eyes, as if just now realizing he'd been staring at her awkwardly for the past few minutes.

He coughed, a light pink blush on his face as he adverted his eyes. It'd been a long time since he'd had to interact with a human like this, and for some odd reason, he wanted to make a good impression. Well, at the very least he wanted to improve her opinion of him. After all, his initial impression was fairly poor.

"Ah, no. Turns out this invasion is a bit more like an infestation. I've gotten rid of a bunch of the soldiers, but I'm gonna have ta' find the 'queen' before I can confidently say that the job is done." The Doctor returned his attention to his Sonic Screwdriver. Fiddling with the settings again as he tried to find the frequency the Nestene Consciousness was using to control the Autons. "Nice outfit by the way. It suits you. Much better than the get-up you were wearing when you first got here."

Kira smiled, relaxing when she'd heard the Doctors words. She hesitated a moment before approaching him. Her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her sweater as her eyes watched the Doctor's hands work.

"Thanks. The TARDIS helped me pick it out." She hesitated a moment. "C-can I join you this time? On your search for the 'queen' I mean." She didn't want to wait again. She had too much time alone. She had too much time to dwell on her thoughts. She needed a distraction.

Plus, she'd never forgive herself if she didn't go on at least one adventure with him. This used to be her dream, she couldn't spend the whole time crying over her predicament. Not when she _knew_ her friends and family were safe. She'd seen Jared in the crowd, she knew her friends could handle themselves, and her family... Well, her family could cope. They've dealt with tragedy after tragedy, they would be fine. They had to be.

The Doctor returned his attention to Kira, as if assessing her. Like his gaze alone could tell just how useful she'd be in this adventure. It was a fairly simple adventure. Nothing too dangerous, he'd dealt with the Nestene Consciousness before. The risk was fairly low all things considered.

"Okay."


	3. Rose and the Killer Plastic Arm

_Kira hesitated a moment. "C-can I join you this time? On your search for the 'queen' I mean."_

 _The Doctor returned his attention to_ Kira, _as if assessing her. Like his gaze alone could tell just how useful she'd be in this adventure. It was a fairly simple adventure. Nothing too dangerous, he'd dealt with the Nestene Consciousness before. The risk was fairly low all things considered._

 _"Okay."_

 _..._

The Doctor was kneeling in front of an apartment door, using is Sonic Screwdriver to remove the nails holding the small cat-flap stationed in the door closed. Kira was watching the Doctor with a small smile on her face. Excitement alight in her dark brown eyes as she essentially watched her favorite show play out in front of her.

She was extremely happy that the Doctor had allowed her to join him on his adventure. It was a distraction. A viable reason to ignore her problems. It gave her something different to think on. A problem she could actually _solve_.

Kira had found out rather quickly that this universe was almost identical to the television show she'd loved to watch. Sure, there were a small number of differences. For one, she was here now. Whether she tried to or not, Kira knew that her presence would most likely change things to a small extent. How people reacted to her, or how she reacted to others would alter things slightly.

There's also the fact that the number of people going on these adventures would change slightly. Which might make some things a bit difficult. Nonetheless, things would most likely stay the same. Kira knew her presence would change things slightly, but she highly doubted that she'd make much of an impact. Which -despite how depressing the thought of her existence not really mattering might be- is not a bad thing.

It meant she knew what to expect. That she could, to an extent, stay out of trouble. Keep herself, and perhaps even the Doctor and his companions, safe. She could make plans to protect everyone. At least, that was her hope. There was still the small issue of knowing when to put a plan into action.

This was no show, and Kira didn't want to mess with timelines too much. Saving someone who shouldn't have been saved. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. They ways things could go wrong were endless. Nonetheless, she didn't want to just stand by watching as someone _died_. Not when she could've done something to help.

She sighed, running her hand nervously through her short brown hair as she turned her attention back to the Doctor. The small smile returning to her face as she watched him jerk back as the cat-flap swung up at him. The Doctor peered through the cat door. His expression morphing into one of disbelief at what he saw peering back at him.

The Doctor jumped to his feet just as the door was pulled open. A pretty blond woman stood there. Her eyes wide in surprise as she looked up at the Doctor. Kira had to hold back her smile as she watched the Doctor and Rose interact, a nostalgic feeling settling in her gut as she essentially watched a memory from her childhood.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor's tone was slightly accusatory. Like he suspected the woman was stalking him or something. To be honest, with his history, Kira wouldn't have been surprised if someone had been stalking him. He is the one and only Doctor after all.

"I _live_ here!" Rose almost sounded insulted. Kira couldn't really blame her. From Rose's perspective, _she_ was the one being stalked. After all, a strange man blows up her work, and then turns up at her front door, suspiciously sneaking about and un-nailing cat flaps. Who wouldn't be worried and insulted?

"Well, what do you that for?" The Doctor's questions continued without pause. He refused to believe that this was all a coincidence. Coincidences didn't exist in his life. Coincidences always turned out to be someone or something hiding behind a curtain and manipulating things as they saw fit.

"'Cause I do!" Rose was definitely insulted. "And I'm only home because someone blew up my job."

Kira couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of their conversation. She felt like a specter, an audience member watching a favorite comedy from the sidelines. Her giggle drew the arguing duo's attention to her. The Doctor amused and Rose seemingly surprised and slightly irritated. She hadn't noticed Kira. Thing small girl had blended into the background.

"Who are you then? You weren't there last night." Rose glared at the girl, her bad mood only becoming worse when she realized that this girl, this stranger, was laughing at her.

Kira froze slightly, surprised at the fact that Rose had turned to address her. She'd almost forgotten that this was all real and that Rose was a real person, rather than an actress reading from a script. Kira mustered up a shy, nervous smile as she awkwardly waved at Rose. Trying to stay off the woman's bad side. She didn't want Rose asking the Doctor to get rid of her. With how important Rose would become to the Doctor, well, she didn't want to chance it.

"H-hi. I'm Kira. I was, uh, waiting in the… car?" She internally berated herself for her stupid excuse. Kira wasn't the best liar, but she wasn't terrible. Most of the time she could come up with a plausible excuse at the very least. Perhaps the pressure was getting to her. She glanced at the Doctor, wondering what he'd think of her attempted lie.

She was embarrassed when she realized that he seemed to be _enjoying_ this. His eyes sparkling with silent laughter as he watched Kira struggle to come up with a proper lie. Kira wanted to glare at him. No doubt he would've found it hilarious, and would've teased her for pouting over something so trivial.

Kira returned her attention to Rose, who was glancing between Kira and the Doctor. You could practically see the gears in her head turning as she tried piecing together the puzzle of the two strangers in front of her.

"Right. Well, what are you doing here now?" Rose seemed to have calmed down, and Kira had to hold back a small sigh of relief at the simple question. She had feared that Rose would question her, demanding a proper answer.

The Doctor gave a small _'ah ha'_ at Rose's question. Suddenly remembering why they had appeared at her door. He quickly reached into his inside coat pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and checking it over. A look of confusion overtook his face as he studied the small device, before turning his attention back to Rose.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He reached forward, lightly knocking his fist against the poor blond girl's forehead. "No, bonehead. Bye then." The Doctor turned, about to walk away when Rose surged forward. Her hand gripping his arm tightly and pulling his attention back towards her.

"You, inside, right now." Rose demanded, pausing a beat before turning her attention towards Kira. "You too." She then dragged the Doctor inside and gave Kira a sharp glare. Kira flinched slightly, somewhat scared of the blond woman before her. She hesitated a moment before moving to follow the Doctor and Rose, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Who is it?" The question was practically a yell. The slightly nasally voice was familiar, and it only took Kira a moment to assign the voice a face. Jackie, Rose's mom.

Rose quickly ran towards her mother's room, releasing her grip on the Doctor's arm along the way. Kira and the Doctor followed behind Rose at a slower pace. Inspecting the Tyler house as they walked through it.

"They're part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." Rose called out, her voice just as loud as her mothers. Kira couldn't help but pity their neighbors slightly.

Kira and the Doctor paused when they reached the door to Jackie's room. Kira hesitated before walking just past the door to Jackie's room. Stopping once she was out of the woman's sight and turning to watch what would happen next. She made herself comfortable, leaning leisurely against the wall as her gaze focused on the Doctor. A small knowing smile stretching across her face.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie demanded as she turned towards the Doctor. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. Large muscles flexing underneath the black leather jacket, tall frame and piercing blue eyes. He seemed to capture her _'interest'_.

"Ha. We're talking millions." The Doctor lied with ease. Playing along with the cover Rose had provided for them. He hadn't seemed to notice the look in Jackie's eyes. Instead mulling over knowing look Kira had given him. His eyes wandered Jackie's room. Ignoring the woman as she stood up from her bed.

"Um, ahem, I'm in my dressing gown." Her voice had turned soft. Her tone flirtatious as she batted her eyes at the Doctor.

The Doctor turned his gaze to her, his face blank. Clearly unaffected at her attempts at seduction. "Yes, you are." He returned his attention to the room, looking at it with interest when his gaze landed on Kira. She was smirking, watching him closely. She looked like she was waiting to deliver a punch-line. He arched a brow in question, the girl clearly knew _something_ he didn't.

Jackie continued, oblivious to Kira listening in. "There's a strange man in my bedroom." She started playing with the ribbon that held her dressing gown shut and gave the Doctor a suggestive look.

The Doctor's gaze returned to Jackie, his face once more blank as he pointedly ignored the look Jackie had given him. "Yes, there is."

Jackie started to sway as she continued, taking a small step towards the Doctor. "well, anything could happen."

The words made Kira's smile tense. It was funny watching it on television. There it was nothing but a joke. A script _meant_ to make people laugh. Now, in person it just seemed… _wrong_. She felt like a voyeur almost. This Jackie, this very _real_ Jackie, was flirting with the Doctor. She genuinely wants to get him into her bed, and here Kira was, listening in like some perv. She pushed off the wall, prepared to walk away and leave Jackie to her attempts at flirting.

"You're right, _anything_ could happen."

Kira froze at the Doctor's words. A knot of dread settled in her stomach at the thought of him perhaps returning Jackie's shallow intentions. She wasn't sure why, but Kira was terrified at the thought of the Doctor 'getting together' with someone.

Her back still turned towards the Doctor, Kira hadn't seen the small smirk on that had stretched across his face. Nor had she seen that his eyes were focused on her as he spoke. His gaze alight with mischief as he pointedly ignored Jackie's victorious smile.

The Doctor moved quickly. A large hand wrapping around her arm before he gently pulled her back. Kira stumbled, her feet tangling together as she was thrown off balance. She would've fallen on her ass if it wasn't for the strongly muscled chest that had intercepted her. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as he turned towards Jackie.

"For example." The Doctor didn't give Kira time to regain her balance as he thrust her towards Jackie. Kira stumbled, before falling gracelessly onto Jackie's bed. A small pained groan escaping her lips as her ribs collided with the bed frame. "A strange and mysterious little girl might appear out of thin air."

Kira took a moment to regain her bearings before she scrambled to her feet. Her face beet-red as she tried to avoid looking Jackie in the face. Kira could hear the Doctor chuckle at her. Her blush, if at all possible, darkened as she subtly glanced up at Jackie.

Jackie was still as a statue. A multitude of emotions flashed across the poor woman's face. Embarrassment, and confusion fighting for dominance before she seemed to settle on anger. Jackie glared harshly at Kira before turning her gaze towards the Doctor, who was still chuckling.

Kira tried to find something to say. It was a struggle to get her mouth to finally move, but actually _speaking_ was a bit beyond her at the moment. This seemed to amuse the Doctor even more as his quite chuckle turned into a booming laugh. Kira struggled a moment longer before she turned her attention to the Doctor. A small, distressed, whine escaping as she silently pleaded for mercy.

The Doctor seemed to settle down slightly, relenting as he reached forward. His large hands settled on Kira's shoulders before he began to gently guide her out of Jackie's room. A look of mock pity on his face as he turned towards Jackie.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's a bit ' _slow'_ , the poor girl. Well, see ya!" The Doctor quickly urged Kira forward. Leaving a very angry, confused, and embarrassed Jackie Tyler behind.

…

"Don't mind the mess. Would either of you like a coffee?" Rose's question managed to pull Kira from her state of embarrassment. The poor girl was still blushing bright red, and she looked like she couldn't decide how to react. Part of her wanted to get angry at the Doctor, part of her wanted to laugh along with the Doctor, and part of her wanted to find a hole to run away and hide in.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor answered without missing a beat. His hands gently squeezing Kira's shoulders before he let go, moving to explore the small apartments living room.

Kira took a deep breath, forcing her embarrassment to the side as she followed the Doctor's example and began looking around Rose's apartment.

"What about you, uh, Karen was it? Would you like some coffee?" Rose peeked her head into the living room. Pointedly ignoring the Doctor's blatant invasion of privacy to focus on the small girl.

It had taken Kira a moment to realize that Rose was talking to _her_. Kira had quietly corrected Rose before refusing the offer. Thanking Rose with a small smile. She wasn't a big fan of coffee. The drink far too bitter for her pallet. There was also the small fact that, if this universe really _did_ follow the show, they'd be attacked by a 'killer plastic arm from space' before she could even take a sip of the drink.

Rose eyed the smaller girl a moment before returning to the Kitchen. Deciding to ignore the girl's odd behavior. She had far too much to think about already. After all, the man who was currently rifling through her mail is the same man who'd bombed her workplace and saved her life.

Kira quietly walked towards the Doctor. Listening as he rambled pointlessly while shuffling through the different papers strewn about the messy living room. She couldn't keep the small, fond smile from her face. Looking at him now, no one would've guessed that the Doctor had only recently come out of a disastrous war where he had, as far as he's concerned, destroyed his own home planet.

"Hm, Rose Tyler." He mumbled the name. Testing it before carelessly dropping the letter back onto the small side table he'd picked it up from. The Doctor's gaze drifted before he caught sight of his reflection in the small decorative mirror hanging on the wall nearby. The Doctor turned towards it, inspecting his face closely.

Both Kira and The Doctor ignored Rose as she rambled something about calling the police and the news mentioning a body. Kira felt a small stab of guilt at that. She'd forgotten about Wilson. He was a real, living person. A person with friends and family. A person with feelings, hopes, and ambition. And she'd forgotten about him.

"Ah, could have been worse, look at the ears." The Doctor flicked his ears as he spoke, pulling Kira from her small self-induced guilt trip. She couldn't help but giggle slightly as she watched him. The Doctor turned his attention towards her reflection, smirking slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you look… handsome. A bit like a rebel." Kira smiled as their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror.

"Oh? Handsome am I? I feel honored." The Doctor's eyes twinkled as he teased the easily embarrassed girl. Turning from the mirror to wink her. Kira blushed lightly and giggled nervously as her eyes roamed the room. Looking anywhere but at the Doctor.

She tried hard to distract herself from her embarrassment by focusing instead on what was supposed to happen next. Or rather, what happened next in the television show. She still wasn't sure that this universe would follow the show. Sure, there were a large number of similarities, but there was still a chance that it was different. A chance that things would suddenly change. After all, _she_ was here now. That was bound to change some things.

If she remembered right, they were going to get attacked by the arm. The Doctor would run off with the arm, Rose following close behind and demanding answers. The Doctor would leave, and Rose will become curious and search his 'name' on the net where she'll find Clive. Kira's eyes widened as she came to a sudden realization.

This wasn't the Doctor's first trip. Or rather, this wasn't his first trip after the war. Clive had pictures of the Doctor, the ninth Doctor specifically. Pictures of him _without_ Rose. She could only think of two possible explanations for that. One, he was lying about it being his first time seeing his reflection. Two, he was going to go on a number of trips _without_ Rose (or without Rose nearby at the very least).

Kira watched the Doctor study a deck of cards as she thought over the different possibilities. She was pulled, once again, from her thoughts by the Doctor. She couldn't help but wonder if this trend was going to continue. She listened as he quietly sung "Luck be a Lady", shuffling the cards from one hand to another.

Kira couldn't hold back her laughter as the cards flew into the air. Slowly drifting to the floor while the duo watched on with interest. Normally, Kira would've rushed to clean up the mess, but she knew it'd be pointless. After all, the 'killer plastic arm from space' was going to cause a larger mess when it attacked.

Rose continued talking. Ignorant of the fact that her two guests had been ignoring her throughout her entire speech. Her topic had, at some point, moved from Wilson towards the Police. Kira felt a bit sorry for the girl. She _hated_ it when people ignored her. Yet here she was, ignoring Rose. She'd have to learn to ignore the Doctor's antics at some point.

The Doctor muttered something to himself as he walked away. His ever wandering gaze caught by some other random object in Rose's living room. He paused when a rustling sound filled the room. Kira subtly moved away from the couch. She hated to admit it, but she was a bit scared of the 'killer plastic arm from space'. Luckily, the Doctor hadn't seemed to notice, as he leisurely walked towards the couch to investigate the out of place sound.

"What's that, then? Have you got a cat?" The Doctor asked. He didn't bother to wait for an answer. Instantly moving to kneel on the couch before peeking over the back to see what was behind it.

"No." Rose answered. Oblivious to the fact that a plastic mannequin hand had shot out from behind the couch before latching onto the Doctor's neck. Kira rushed to help. Grabbing tightly onto the arm and pulling it with all her might.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate." Rose began to ramble as she walked into the living room with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hand. She glanced at the plastic hand gripping tightly to the Doctor's neck with clear disinterest.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out." Rose complained with a small scowl. Ignorant of the very real danger they were in. As far as Rose was concerned, the odd duo were nothing more than two possibly psychotic strangers playing with a plastic hand.

"You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand…" Rose continued her rant. Kira wanted to roll her eyes at the woman's attitude. Now was _not_ the time.

Deciding that she needed a bit more leverage, Kira pushed the Doctor into the nearby lazy-boy chair. She climbed on top of him, bracing her feet against the armrests. Adjusting her grip slightly, Kira took a deep breath before pulling with all her might. Using gravity to her advantage, Kira shifted her center of balance so that the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor was the hand.

"Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor what was it?"

"ROSE! The hand. Is trying. To kill him!" Kira finally snapped. Turning her head slightly, she glared at Rose from the corner of her eye. Anger and Exhaustion made her voice strained. Her face turning red as she continued to pour all her strength into trying to remove the hand. "Now, if you're done chatting. Help me get it OFF!"

The hand released its grip the moment the last word had left Kira's mouth. Kira fell back as the hand flew from her grip. Her head hit the floor with a muffled _thud_. The hand rushed at Rose, latching onto her face. The plastic palm was pushing down on the woman's nose as the fingers held her jaw tightly shut. Affectively suffocating her.

Rose began to panic, her muffled yells slightly drowned out by the sound of Jackie's hairdryer. Kira pushed the steady pounding of her head to the side as she struggled to stand up. Her legs tangled with the Doctor's as they both tried to move at the same time. The Doctor tripped forward, one knee digging harshly into Kira's thigh as the other rammed against the hard floor. The thin carpet doing nothing to ease the painful fall. He paused a moment, wide eyes meeting Kira's before he scrambled to his feet. Mindful of the girl stuck on the floor below him.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor had finally managed to untangle himself from her. She ignored the ache in her muscles as she pushed herself off the floor. She was practically crawling as she scrambled towards the still panicking Rose.

The Doctor had his hands wrapped tightly around the rubber appendage. His muscles straining as he pulled on it. Kira quickly moved to his left and grabbed the arm tightly around the wrist. They pulled with all their might. Jaw's clenched and muscles tensed as they tried to force it to let go.

The force of their combined pulling was too much for Rose. She fell forward. Both Kira and the Doctor unprepared to catch her, fell back, shattering the glass coffee table beneath them.

Kira winced as she felt a sharp pain stab at her legs. She was seriously regretting her choice of outfit. Some heavy duty jeans would've been _wonderful_ right about now. Kira sighed, pointedly ignoring the wet and warm feeling of blood running down her leg as she turned her attention towards Rose.

The Doctor pushed Rose onto the couch behind her before scrambling to his knees. He quickly shuffled towards the poor girl as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. A shrill trill-filled the air as he sonicked the arm, weakening it enough to pull it off of Rose's face.

Now that Rose was no longer in danger of suffocation, Kira turned her attention towards her injuries. Her whole body ached, she had a large, ugly purple and blue bruise forming on her right thigh just above her knee. A jagged cut running up along the side of her left thigh. A multitude of small cuts littering her exposed legs, arms, hands, and shoulders. And a pounding headache. She quietly groaned in pain as she stood, careful of the glass still littering the floor. Kira carefully reached into her bag. Slowly rummaging through it before finding the small first aid kit her father had given her.

The Doctor smiled when the arm finally stopped moving. Sighing in relief as he let the tension pour out of his body. That was a close call. Too close. He'd have to be more careful from now on.

"It's all right, I stopped it. There you go, you see? _Armless._ " His tone was, once again, bright and cheery as he tossed the arm to Rose. She caught the arm with a gasp, still scared of the mannequin part that had almost ended her life. Once she affirmed for herself that the arm was no longer active, Rose turned to glare at the mysterious Doctor.

"Do you think?" Her voice was heated with anger as she hit the Doctor with the arm.

The Doctor let out a small exclamation of pain. Glaring slightly at the woman he'd saved _twice_ now before pushing himself up from the floor. He dusted off his jacket before turning to Kira, ready to leave the Tyler residence.

"Come on Kira, let's…" He paused when he'd caught sight of the girl. Small cut's littering her body, an ugly bruise developing on her thigh, and from what he could tell, a painful looking cut on her thigh. He hadn't noticed that she'd been so badly injured. Everything was moving too fast, too hectic. "Are you okay Kira?" His voice was heavy with guilt as he moved to help the girl.

Kira hesitated a moment before returning to her work. She was tightly wrapping a bandage around the cut on her thigh. Luckily, the cut wasn't deep. Just… _long_. She was thankful she'd taken that first aid course her high school had offered when she was a freshman.

"I'm fine. Just got a, ah, small cut from the table. Nothing too serious." Kira kept her eyes focused firmly on her hands. Using all her might to keep them from shaking. She didn't want to see the Doctor's expression. She didn't like it when people pitied her. It made her feel small. Well, _smaller_. She couldn't stand it.

The Doctor watched her hands as they wrapped the bandage around her thigh. Her body shook as her fingers fumbled with the bandage. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how. It was clear that Kira knew what she was doing. It was also glaringly obvious that she didn't _want_ help.

Kira glanced at the Doctor, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at the conflicted look on his face. She took a deep breath before releasing it in a small, defeated, sigh. She quickly cut the bandage, tying it closed before stuffing the kit back into her bag. She'd worry about re-organizing it later.

"I'm fine Doctor. Really." She met his gaze. Relieved when she saw no hint of pity in his bright blue eyes. The Doctor met her gaze, searching for the slightest hint of a lie. Kira hesitated a moment before gently holding out her hand. A small shy smile on her face.

"Um, c-could you help me up… please?" The question was soft, almost a whisper. The Doctor glanced at Kira's hand before a large smile stretched across his face.

"Well, helping is part of my job description." The Doctor gave Kira a small, lopsided smirk as he pushed himself to his feet. Dusting off his jeans before gently taking her hand in his, mindful of the small cuts littering her soft hand. He carefully pulled her up, ready to catch her if her leg gave out.

Kira gave the Doctor a bright, thankful smile as she slowly put weight on her leg, testing it. Once she was satisfied that she could walk without issue she slowly stepped away from him. Moving towards the door to the Tyler residence. The Doctor watched her for a moment before following behind. Thankful that the girl seemed to be okay.

"Alright then. Back to the TARDIS!"


End file.
